Every day, in all facets of life, behaviors and activities occur and are observed that may be indicators of an impending event or a need. Impending events may be adverse events such as crimes, terrorist attacks, automobile accidents or pandemic disease outbreak. Needs may be the need for a special type of response during an accident or disaster (e.g. evacuation of special needs populations or the need for specialized HAZMAT equipment following a spill). Often, although these activities are, observed, those observations do not get into the hands of individuals or organizations that need to know or assess the “emergent situation” (defined as the impending event, need, or opportunity to act). Even if they do get reported, they often are not prioritized correctly (or at all) or are not shared with all of the organizations that have a need to know.